Style
by L-969
Summary: Heechul adalah seorang designer. Siwon adalah pemimpin keluarga Choi. Sungmin yang merupakan istri dari Choi Siwon Apa yang akan terjadi jika Siwon bertemu dengan Heechul lagi, Sichul! Simin!
1. Chapter 1

**Style**

.

Ada berbagai macam cara untuk mencintai. Bahkan dalam sebuah Kepalsuan.

.

"Semuanya sudah terlambat. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyebutkan bahwa diriku adalah milikmu, tidak juga kau milikku,"

.

Charecters:

Heechul (Girl), Siwon, Sungmin (Girl) and Hankyung

.

**Style**

.

Heechul POV

Bukan sebuah pilihan dalam hidup jika aku terlahir dalam keadaan yatim piatu. Bukan sebuah kesalahan dalam hidup jika aku tidak bergelimang harta. Bukan kesalahan dalam hidup jika aku menyembunyikan wajahku dalam kungkungan topeng kaca. Bukan kesalahan dalam hidup jika aku mencintainya.

.

"Aish! Lagi-lagi hujan. Menyebalkan," gerutu seorang yeoja setengah berlari ke bawah sebuah pohon rindang yang tidak jauh dari sana. Dia memeluk ranselnya yang sudah basah. "Yah! Semua buku-bukuku basah semua," keluhnya.

"Annyeong," sapa sebuah suara. Yeoja tersebut berbalik dan melihat seorang namja menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Annyeong, Siwon-shi," katanya sambil menunduk malu. Orang yang disapa pun tersenyum, menunjukkan lesung pipinya.

"Hujan yang menyebalkan bukan, Heechul-shi" kata Siwon pada yeoja yang ada disampingnya.

"Ne, tapi aku suka hujan," kata Heechul. Siwon menatapnya.

"Ne, aku juga menyukai hujan," kata Siwon sembari mendekat kearah Heechul. Rupanya hujan semakin turun lebat keduanya berdiri berdekatan.

"Mian, jika ini kurang membuatmu nyaman," kata Siwon pada Heechul. Heechul hanya mengaangguk pelan.

Duar!

Terdengar suara halilintar. Heechul terkejut dan berusaha menahan rasa takutnya. Siwon yang melihatnya tiba-tiba melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Heechul.

"A…" kata Heechul pelan saat namja tersebut memeluknya erat.

"Jangan tunjukkan kelemahanmu, Heechul-shi. Kau selalu menunjukkan keberanianmu. Dan aku menyukainya. Aku menyukaimu, Sarangheyo Heechul-shi." Kata Siwon sembari mempererat pelukannya.

Mendengar pengakuan tersebut membuat dada Heechul bergemuruh. Dia berbalik dan menatap Siwon lekat. Dia tersenyum dan balik memeluknya.

"Nado, Siwon-shi," ucapnya gugup.

.

.

.

Siwon POV

Aku sangat menyukainya…. Bukan aku sangat mencintainya. Mencintai yeoja yang duduknya didepan kursiku. Salahkan, aku yang terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Dia seorang yeoja yang mandiri. Dia seorang idola para namja dan yeoja disekolah kami. Aish! Andai saja aku bisa mengatakannya.

.

Lagi-lagi seharian ini aku mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Aku hanya bisa menarik nafas berat. Ku lihat bagaimana dia tersenyum, mengibaskan rambutnya, menggerakkan jemari tangannya dan… Akh!

"Siwon-shi, waeyo?" tanya sebuah suara yang sangat ku kenal.

"Akh! Heechul-shi, ani…. Wae?" jawabku gugup. Entah mengapa wajahnya kini tepat ada di hadapanku. Dia tersenyum manis.

"Dari tadi kudengar kau hanya menarik nafas berat. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Heechul. Perkataannya membuat wajahku memerah. Apakah perasaanku terhadapnya sudah terlalu parah? Aish! Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Heechul-shi.

"Ani, aku baik-baik saja," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah," jawabnya sembari berbalik sembari mengibaskan rambutnya. Aish, rambut panjangnya sungguh menggodaku,

Kuharap bel sekolah tidak akan pernah berbunyi. Kulihat dia membereskan barang-barangnya. Aku tahu, Heechul bukanlah seorang yeoja dari keluarga berada namun, tentunya hal itu tidak akan mengurangi rasa suka ini padanya.

"Heechul-shi," aku memanggil namanya perlahan.

"Ne," dia berbalik. Aku terdiam sejenak mencoba mengumpulkan keberanianku.

"Heechullie, kajja kita pulang!" ajak sebuah suara.

"Ne, Minnie," jawab Heechul. Aku melihatnya berlari keluar. Aish! Aku kembali gagal mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku kesal.

Aku melangkah lunglai keluar dari kelas. Terdengar suara petir yang menyambar. Hujan pun turun. Aku berharap bisa berdiri di payung yang sama dengannya.

"Siwon-ah, aku boleh pinjam payungmu sebentar tidak?" seru sebuah suara. Aku berbalik.

"Hankyung hyung, ne. Tentu saja!" jawabku sembari menyerahkan sebuah payung yang ada di tasku.

"Gumawo," kata Hankyung hyung sembari meninggalkanku.

Dengan malas aku melangkahkan kakiku. Hujan memang sedikit mempengaruhi pikiranku.

.

Dikoridor sekolah

"Heechullie, kau mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya sebuah suara yang kukenal. "Aku ingin mengantarkanmu pulang!" katanya lagi. Aku menatapnya. Sial.

Aku sudah tahu dari dulu jika Hangkyung hyung menyukai Heechul. Tapi bodohnya aku, aku malah memberikan jalan padanya untuk bersama dengan Heechul-ku. Aku mematung disana. Itukan payungku. Payung yang seharusnya aku pakai bersama dengan Heechul dihari yang hujan seperti sekarang.

Kulihat Heechul tersenyum. Kumohon jangan meng'iya'kannya. Harapku tanpa kusadari Heechul menatap kearahku. Aku menyembunyikan diriku di balik tembok.

"Mian, tapi sepertinya arah rumah Hankyung oppa dan rumahku berlawanan arah. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, oppa." Jawab Heechul sembari tersenyum.

"Oppa, lebih baik kau mengantar Sungmin saja. Rumah kalian bersebelahan bukan. Sepertinya hari ini dia tidak membawa payung," kata Heechul. Hankyung menatap Sungmin.

"Oppa, please. Aku sedang buru-buru jam 4 nanti akan ada tamu yang berkunjung ke rumah," kata Sungmin memelas.

"Ne, baiklah. Tapi lain kali kau harus mengizinkanku untuk mengantarmu, Heechullie," kata Hangkyung.

"Ne, oppa," jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum. Hankyung pun meninggalkan Heechul sendirian disana. Mereka berdua pergi menjauh.

Aku pun mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hujannya, semakin deras, ya?" kataku sembari melangkahkan kakinya kearah Heechul.

"Ne," jawab Heechul. Hening.

"Heechul,…" kataku sembari mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang tersisa.

"Ne," kata Heechul sembari menatap wajahku lurus. Aish! Jantungku harus kembali berolah raga.

"A… ani," kataku ragu. Aku kembali gagal mengatakannya. Siwon paboya!

Tidak seorang pun diantara mereka berdua mengucapkan sepatah kata. Heechul melihat jam tangan miliknya sudah hampir jam 3 sore. Terpaksa dia melangkahkan kakinya.

"Aku pulang dulu, Siwon-shi. Sampai jumpa besok," kata Heechul. Dia berlari di tengah hujan yang semakin deras.

.

.

.

Kedua muda-mudi itu tengah berpelukan satu sama lain.

"Jadi, Siwonnie apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan deras seperti ini?" tanya Heechul.

"Tentu saja, mengejarmu." Kata Siwon sembari mempereta pelukannya. "Kau kedinginan?" tanya Siwon.

"Ne," jawab Heechul. Siwon mempererat pelukannya.

"Chullie, aku mencintaimu," kata Siwon. Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu. Seharian ini kau kesulitan untuk mengatakannya bukan," kata Heechul sembari terkekeh.

"Yah! Jadi kau mengetahuinya!" kata Siwon protes.

"Tentu saja. Kau duduk tepat di belakangku. Kau selalu menatapku dengan pandanganmu yang hangat Siwonnie," kata Heechul.

"Heechul….." kata Siwon. Heechul menatap wajah namja yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya tersebut. Perlahan Siwon mengangkat dagu yeoja yang dicintainya tersebut dan mengecupnya. Kemudian keduanya berlari di tengah guyuran hujan tersebut.

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah

"Jadi, seperti itulah tujuan kami datang kemari. Kami ingin menjodohkan, Siwon kami dengan putri anda, Tuan Kim!" kata seorang namja paruh baya tersebut.

"Te… tentu saja, kawanku. Aku sangat gembira sekali. Tentu saja aku akan menerima pinangan dari keluarga Choi," katanya penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Sedangkan seorang yeoja muda yang duduk di antara mereka wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Lihatlah, sungguh cantik. Aku akan senang sekali jika kau menjadi menantu kami," ucap seorang yeoja yang duduk di samping Tuan Choi.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga akan sangat berbahagia jika kita menjadi keluarga besar," sahut seseorang yang tengah membawakan sebuah nampan berisi hidangan untuk mereka.

"Nyonya Kim, anda tidak usah repot-repot menyediakan semuanya," kata Nyonya Choi.

"Ani, unnie. Aku sama sekali tidak kerepotan, kok," jawab Nyonya Kim.

"Yak, kita sudah seperti sebuah keluarga. Bagaimana Sungminmie apa kau menyetujuinya?" tanya sang appa, pada putrinya.

"Ne, appa," jawab Sungmin. Dia merasa semua impiannya sudah terwujud.

.

.

.

Klek!

Sebuah pintu terbuka. Heechul melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Siwon mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Masuklah, aku akan mengambilkan handuk untukmu," kata Heechul sembari bergegas masuk ke dalam. Siwon menatap sekeliling ruangan tersebut.

Tidak ada hal yang mewah disana. Hanya sebuah radio, meja belajar. Lemari, meja tamu, rak sepatu. Dapur, dan sebuah papan yang penuh dengan gambar…. Ani namun sketsa. Serta majalah-majalah fasion yang berserakan diatas meja tersebut.

"Mian, rumahku memang berantakan," kata Heechul. Dia datang sembari membawa kan sebuah handuk untuk Siwon.

"Kau suka membuat desain?" tanya Siwon.

"Ne, aku sangat menyukainya. Aku bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang designer terkenal," jawab Heechul dengan mata yang berbinar. Mendengarnya Siwon hanya tersenyum. Heechul memberikan handuk tersebut pada Siwon. Siwon kemudian mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk tersebut. Sedangkan Heechul memanaskan air.

"Mian, merepotkanmu," kata Siwon.

"Ani, lagi pula hanya ada teh hangat saja. Duduklah!" kata Heechul. Siwon pun duduk. Sedangkan heechul tengah mempersiapkan teh dan sedikit cemilan.

Siwon membuka sebuah majalah fasion yang ada di atas meja tersebut. Dia termenung melihat sosok Heechul dari belakang. Rambutnya yang basah dan sosoknya yang kecil, membuatnya tersenyum.

"Mian hanya ini yang ada," kata Heechul.

"Ani, aku suka apapun yang kau sediakan untukku Heechullie," kata Siwon mesra.

Kedua insan itu menikmati teh mereka.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya,

Di sekolah, Siwon mencari-cari keberadaan Heechul. Namun sampai bel berbunyi, Heechul sama sekali tidak muncul. Dia sedikit gelisah dengan keadaan yang terjadi sekarang.

"Dimana kau Heechullie? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Siwon pada dirinya sendiri.

Ingatannya melayang pada saat dia pulang ke rumahnya, dan mendengar berita dari kedua orang tuanya. Aku akan segera menemuinya. Pikir Siwon. Dia tidak ingin menyerah sekarang.

Setelah bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi, Siwon dengan cepat keluar dari kelasnya. Dia menuju sebuah apartement yang kemari dia kunjungi. Dia mengetuk pintunya perlahan.

"Heechul, apa kau ada di dalam!" panggilnya. tidak ada jawaban "Heechul!" panggilnya lagi. Tidak lama kemudian, seseorang membukakan pintu tersebut. Tampak Heechul dengan matanya yang sembab oleh air mata.

"Siwon-shi, wae?" tanya Heechul dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Kau habis menangis," kata Siwon. Dia menatap lekat wajah Heechul yang ada di depannya.

"Aku sedikit rindu dengan orang tuaku. Terkadang perasaan itu datang dan menyakitiku," kata Heechul. Siwon mendekapnya, Heechul merasakan sakit yang teramat. Dia sudah berbohong padanya. pada orang yang dicintainya.

Pagi ini, dia bertemu dengan Hankyung dan Sungmin. Sungmin tampak begitu gembira. Selama perjalanan mereka berbincang. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Heechul saat tahu jika Sungmin dan Siwon telah bertunangan.

Siwon membelai pipi Heechul. Dia mengecupnya singkat.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku…. Aku Mencintaimu, Kim Heechul. Saranghae…." Kata Siwon.

Heechul hanya memeluk tubuh Siwon erat. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin berpisah dengannya.

.

Malam harinya, Siwon bangun. Dia memeluk tubuh Heechul yang berbaring di sampingnya. Yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tersebut hanyalah tidur bersama. Siwon menatap wajah Heechul yang tengah tertidur pulas dalam dekapannya.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium pipi Heechul perlahan, sehingga yeoja tersebut membuka kedua matanya. Melihatnya Siwon tersenyum dan membelai rambut Heechul.

"Heechul," panggil Siwon pelan. "Aku harus pulang, jika tidak kedua orang tuaku akan mencariku," kata Siwon.

"Ne," jawab Heechul. Dia menatap Siwon yang masih ada disampingnya. "Wae?" tanya Heechul.

"Ani, kau cantik sekali," kata Siwon sembari bangkit meninggalkannya.

Begitulah seterusnya, dihadapan semua orang mereka bersikap layaknya teman. Saat tidak ada sesiapa, mereka bergandeng tangan, berpelukan, lebih… lebih hanya sekedar teman dan cinta semalam. Tidak seorang pun menyadari hal tersebut.

Hingga suatu ketika, Heechul memandang testpack yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya. Dia memandangnya horror dan menangis pelan.

.

.

.

Di kediaman keluarga Choi.

"Mwo?! Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Siwon saat melihat sebuah kartu undangan.

"Waeyo, Siwonnie. Sudah saatnya kalian menjejakkan hubungan kalian dalam sebuah ikatan," kata sang umma menjelaskan dengan santai.

"Aniya, umma. Aku dan Sungmin tidak lebih dari sekedar teman biasa," kata Siwon.

"Choi Siwon, umma tidak mau tahu. Umma ingin kau bertunangan dengannya. Dan jangan sekali-kali kau mencoba lari dari takdirmu atau…."

Wajah Siwon memucat seketika.

"A… apa maksud, umma?" tanya Siwon gugup.

"Jangan kira umma dan appa tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan yeoja murahan itu!"

"Jangan panggil dia dengan panggilan itu! Aku mencintainya," kata Siwon.

"Huh, dia memang seorang pelacur. Kau tidak tahu bukan siapa ibunya? Huh, jika kau tahu pasti kau akan membencinya. Ibunya adalah seorang wanita simpanan. Dan apa kau tahu siapa ayahnya, ayahnya adalah Tuan Kim, ayahnya Sungmin." Jelasnya.

"Mwo maksudmu, jadi Heechul itu…." Kata Siwon terbata-bata mencoba menerima semua informasi yang diterimanya tersebut.

"Sekarang kau mengerti apa perbedaannya, huh. Pokoknya umma tidak mau tahu, kami sudah menyetujuinya, begitu pula denganmu," katanya sembari meninggalkan Siwon sendirian.

.

.

.

Tampak seorang yeoja tengah berdiri diatas sebuah pusara. Dia tersenyum simpul.

Heechul POV

"Umma, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ibu. Apa yang umma rasakan? Hikh… hikh… hikh…." Aku mulai terisak. Aku tidak bisa menghapus air mataku.

Aku takut kehilangannya, umma. Aku takut kehilangan Siwon. Ayah dari bayiku. Aku ingin member tahukan padanya apa yang terjadi. Aku ingin memilikinya. Aku membutuhkannya lebih dari sebelumnya.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari pemakaman tersebut. Dijalan aku bertemu dengan dua orang yang tidak ingin aku temui.

"Heechullie, kau dari mana?" sapa sang yeoja. Sedangkan namja yang didekatnya hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

Deg!

"Sungminmie, Siwon…-shi…. Kalian sedang apa? Aku baru saja pulang dari pemakaman," kataku pelan.

"Kau mengunjungi makam ibumu?" tanya Sungmin. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Mau ikut bersama dengan kami tidak?" ajak Sungmin.

Aku menatap namja yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin melihatku.

"Mianne… bukannya kalian berdua sedang kencan. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kencan kalian," kataku sambil sedikit tertawa. Tawa yang aneh.

"Aish! Kami memang sedang kencan tapi Siwon sangat menyebalkan. Aku ingin kau ikut dengan kami. Bolehkan Siwonnie?" kata Sungmin menatap Siwon.

"Terserah kau sajalah," jawab Siwon malas.

"Aku kira…." Kataku, namun belum sempat aku mengatakan apapun Sungmin segera memasang wajah manisnya.

"Kau sahabatku bukan, Heechullie. Please…" kata Sungmin sambil memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Ne, baiklah," kataku. Ku tatap wajah Siwon yang cukup terkejut.

Seharian itu kami jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota. Dimulai dari bioskop dan makan siang bersama.

"Kau mau makan apa Heechullie?" tanya Sungmin saat berada di dalam restaurant. Aku melihat deretan menu yang terpampang. Ingin sekali rasanya aku makan steik daging sapi. Melihat menu tersebut entah mengapa membuatku sangat… sangat menginginkannya.

"Aku…. Apapun yang kalian pesan." Ucapku akhirnya.

"Kita pesan steik saja ya?" kata Sungmin pada Siwon. Siwon hanya mengangguk.

"Aku mau ke belakang dulu," kata Sungmin.

"Ne," jawab Siwon.

.

Kini tinggallah kedua orang tersebut. Siwon manatap wajah Heechul yang pucat. Dia tidak ingin menyakitinya. Ummanya sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyakitinya namun hanya dengan melihat wajahnya yang tampak pucat saja membuatnya khawatir.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya?" tanya Siwon.

"Mian, aku…." Kataku. Siwon membelai pipiku pelan.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, Heechul. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya padamu. Aku ingin kita putus," kata Siwon.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan yang terkejut.

"Akh,… ne… tentu saja," entah mengapa hanya itulah yang dapat aku katakan. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menangis atau mengatakan padanya bahwa sekarang aku tengah mengandung anaknya. Tidak bisa setelah aku melihat senyum Sungmin dan senyumnya.

Aku hanyalah orang ketiga dalam hubungan ini.

Dia menatapku dengan penuh selidik. Aku mencoba menutupi perasaanku sebisa mungkin. Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku baru ingat. Masih ada hal yang harus aku lakukan," kataku padanya. aku bangkit menjauh darinya.

"Heechullie kau mau kemana?" tanya Siwon. Dia bangkit dan mengikuti. Hal itu cukup bagiku. Hal ini cukup. Aku bisa tahu dan merasakan bahwa dia mencintaiku. Namun, cintanya padaku tidaklah sebesar cintanya pada umma dan appanya.

Dia menggenggam tanganku.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Siwon-shi," kataku dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Aku…." Siwon memandangku dengan tatapan memelasnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Selamat tinggal," ucapku sembari melepas genggaman tangannya perlahan.

Aku tidak boleh terus berada di sini. Jika aku terus bersama dengan mereka aku yakin aku akan menangis dan membocorkan hubungan kami pada Sungmin yang manis. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin menyakitinya.

Aku harus pergi dari sini. Aku harus pergi sejauh mungkin dari jangkauanmu. Menjauh dari bayanganmu. Mianne, my baby, kita hanya akan tinggal berdua saja. Umma tidak bisa meminta apapun pada appamu. Sudah cukup rasa sakit yang dia torehkan untuk umma. Rasa sakit hanya karena mencintainya.

.

.

.

Siwon POV

Akhir pekan yang menyenangkan. Lagi-lagi umma menyuruhku untuk menemui Sungmin. Yah, aku hanya bisa pasrah.

Heechul. Dimana dia? Pikiranku melayang memikirkannya. Aku rindu sekali padanya. Sungmin dengan manja mengandeng tanganku. Aku melepaskannya perlahanhingga kami hanya berjalan beriringan.

"Oppa, kali ini kita nonton bareng ya?" kata Sungmin senang.

"Ya, terserah kau sajalah," jawabku malas. Aku hanya mengikuti keinginan orang tuaku saja. Tiba-tiba Sungmin berlari.

"Heechullie, kau dari mana?" sapa Sungmin pada seorang yeoja. Akh, mian…. Aku sama sekali tidak dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Sungminmie, Siwon…-shi…. Kalian sedang apa? Aku baru saja pulang dari pemakaman," katanya pelan.

"Kau mengunjungi makam ibumu?" tanya Sungmin. Perkataannya membuat aku terkejut. Kulihat dia mengangguk pelan. "Mau ikut bersama dengan kami tidak?" ajak Sungmin.

Dia melihat kerahku, bertanya apakah aku akan mengizinkannya. Mian… lagi-lagi aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Mianne… bukannya kalian berdua sedang kencan. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kencan kalian,"katanya sembari tertawa. Entah kenapa suara tawanya terdengar sedikit aneh.

"Aish! Kami memang sedang kencan tapi Siwon sangat menyebalkan. Aku ingin kau ikut dengan kami. Bolehkan Siwonnie?" kata Sungmin sambil menatapku.

"Terserah kau sajalah," jawabku tidak ingin menunjukkan emosi apapun.

Kembali aku mencuri pandang kearahnya. Dia tampak sedikit kurus dan pucat.

"Aku kira…." Katanya pelan. Dia akan menolaknya. Iya tolaklah, karena aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Namun, kulihat bagaimana Sungmin menatapnya. Mianne….

"Kau sahabatku bukan, Heechullie. Please…" kata Sungmin sambil memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Ne, baiklah," katanya pelan. Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Aku akan menyakitimu.

Seharian itu kami jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota. Dimulai dari bioskop dan makan siang bersama. Meskipun kami sepasang kekasih kami tidak pernah jalan bersama di depan umum. Di depan umum Heechul dan aku hanyalah teman sekelas.

"Kau mau makan apa, Heechullie?" tanya Sungmin saat berada di dalam restaurant. Aku memandang wajahnya yang tengah memilih-milih menu. Wajahnya yang sedikit berpikir keras tampak lucu. Dia akhirnya berkata

"Aku…. Apapun yang kalian pesan." Ucapnya.

"Kita pesan steik saja ya?" kata Sungmin padaku. Aku hanya menangguk menyetujui. Usai memesan makanan Sungmin tiba-tiba bangkit.

"Aku mau ke belakang dulu," kata Sungmin.

"Ne," jawabku nervous.

.

Kini tinggallah kami berdua disini. Aku manatap wajah Heechul yang pucat. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin menyakitinya. Ummaku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyakitinya namun hanya dengan melihat wajahnya yang tampak pucat saja membuatku khawatir.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya?" tanyaku.

"Mian, aku…." Kata Heechul. Aku membelai pipinya pelan. Mungkin inilah akhir mimpi indah kami. Aku kumpulkan semua keberanianku yang tersisa. Salahkanlah aku jika kau menginginkannya. Bencilah aku jika kau mengharapkannya, ani akulah yang berharap kau membenciku. Aku tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menolaknya.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, Heechul. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya padamu. Aku ingin kita putus," kataku padanya.

Aku mengangkat wajahku yang kutekuk. Dia menatap lurus padaku. Bisa kulihat tangannya bergetar hebat. Mianne….

"Akh,… ne… tentu saja," entah mengapa hanya itulah yang dikatakan olehnya. Aku tahu dia tengah berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Aku memang seorang pengecut.

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apakah dia tidak mencintaiku, sebesar aku mencintainya. Ku lihat dia berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Aku baru ingat. Masih ada hal yang harus aku lakukan," katanya sembari menjauh dariku.

"Heechullie kau mau kemana?" tanyaku lagi. Dia bangkit dan aku mengikutinya. Aku mengkhawatirkannya. Aku khawatir karena dia tidak marah atau berteriak padaku yang telah menyakitinya. Aku menarik tangannya secara paksa.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Siwon-shi," katanya dengan suara yang bergetar. Dia kembali memanggilku dengan panggilan formal.

"Aku…." Aku menatapnya dengan sedih. Aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Selamat tinggal," ucapnya sembari melepas genggaman tanganku perlahan.

"Mianne…." Ucapku lirih.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya disekolah.

Bangku di depanku kembali kosong. Aku menatap sekeliling ruangan dan menatap teman baiknya. Sohee.

"Sohee-shi apa kau melihat Heechul?" tanyaku. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya sejak kami berpisah kemarin.

"Akh! Kau tidak tahu, ya. Siwon-shi jika Heechul sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah," kata Sohee santai.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak percaya. Heechul dikeluarkan dari sekolah apakah itu perbuatan ummaku.

"Apa kau tahu alasannya?" tanya Siwon.

"Entahlah, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu hanya saja aku mendengar desas desus jika Heechul itu hamil dan sekolah mengeluarkannya. Ada juga yang mengatakan jika dia seorang pelacur. Akh! Aku tidak percaya bahwa dia seorang pelacur, Siwon-shi. Aku tidak tahu alasan yang mana yang membuatnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Namun sepertinya alasan kedua itulah yang paling kuat. Kau tahu bukan orang tua kita tidak mungkin membiarkan sekolah kita rusak gara-gara seorang pelacur,"

BRAAK!

Tanpa kusadari aku menggebrak meja tersebut. Semua pandangan tertuju padaku.

"Aku…" ucapku bingung dan segera saja kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah apartemen kecil yang berada tiga blok dari sekolah kami. Ya, apartemen Heechul.

Aku menaiki tangga tersebut secepat yang ku bisa. Aku mengetuk pintu apartemennya berulang-ulang namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Heechul, kau ada di dalamkan! Kumohon buka pintunya!" kata Siwon namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan anak muda!? Mengganggu saja! Pergi sana!" ucap salah seorang penghuni apartemen tersebut.

Siwon mematung, apakah Heechulnya sudah pergi meninggalkan kota tersebut tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun padaku. Ani… kemarin dia sudah mengatakannya… hanya saja aku yang tidak tahu…. Aku tidak mengetahuinya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku yang terasa lunglai. Separuh nyawaku telah hilang dibawa olehnya.

.

.

.

Di dalam apartemen.

"….." Heechul membekap mulutnya. Menahan suara yang mungkin akan keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

END


	2. Chapter 2

Characters:

Heenim, Leeteuk, Siwon, Sungmin, Minho, Taemin

GS! for Heenim and Sungmin

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**STYLE**

.

.

.

Suasana malam yang begitu dingin. Aku masih bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang menjalar dari hatiku. Aku masih bisa merasakan seperti apa darah yang mengalir dari luka tersebut. Aku masih bisa merasakannya. Bahkan semakin terasa jelas setelah aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Ku kira rasa itu akan hilang dengan berjalannya waktu. Namun, yang kurasa rasa malah sebaliknya rasa ini semakin menusuk, melukaiku.

Aku merasakan seseorang yang tengah mengeluarkanku dari dalam mobil.

"Yeobo, kau mabuk sekali! Kajja! Berpeganganlah padaku!" kata sebuah suara. Aku mencoba membuka mataku. Siapa namja ini? Akh, siapa namja berkaca mata ini?

"Hik! Si….Hik! Siapa kau? Hik!" kataku sambil menekan-nekan jari telunjukku tepat di hidungnya.

"Stop, that! Heenim!" katanya sembari menepis tanganku. Aku sedikit meronta dan hal itu membuat badanku oleg. Dia menarik nafas lelah dan mencoba membawaku dengan paksa.

"Kyaa! Apa yang kau lakukan! Aku masih bisa jalan sendiri!" teriakku saat dia berusaha memangkuku.

"Yak! Heenim hentikan! Aku Leeteuk!" katanya sembari tersenyum.

"Leeteuk! Akh! Teukie sang malaikat!" kataku sembari memeluknya. "Bawa aku terbang, Teukie angel!" racauku.

Dia tampak begitu kesal. Dia pun segera menggendongku. Dia melakukannya seolah-olah aku sama sekali tidak memiliki berat.

"Angel, bagaimana kabar umma disana?" tanyaku mulai meracau.

"Dia baik-baik saja," jawabnya.

"Akh! Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, bisakah?" tanyaku sembari mengalungkan kedua tanganku di leher sang Malaikat.

"Ne, kau bisa bertemu dengannya nanti jika kau sudah tua," katanya menimpali.

"Mwo, tua… apa maksudmu? Aku masih sangat sangat muda," gerutuku. Dia hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehanku.

"Huff, kita sudah sampai. Berpeganganlah padaku," katanya. Dia menurunkan tubuhku perlahan. Dia mengetuk pintu apartemen tersebut. "Kami pulang," katanya sembari menekan sebuah bel.

"Siapa disana?" seru sebuah suara mungil diujung saluran.

"Ini, hyung dan noonamu. Bisa kau bukakan pintunya, Minho-ah!" kata Leeteuk.

"Ne, hyung," jawabnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu pun terbuka seorang namja cilik tengah berdiri di balik pintu tersebut.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi dengan noona?" tanya Minho pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya memberikan tas milik Heenim pada Minho.

"Yak! Itu tasku!" kata Heenim tidak puas. Heenim menatap wajah Minho yang tengah menatap kearahnya. "Yak! Bocah! Apa yang tengah kau lakukan!?" katanya kasar membuat Minho terkejut.

"Minho, tutup pintunya!" kata Leeteuk memintanya untuk menutup pintu apartement tersebut. Minho masih menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Yah! siapa bocah ingusan tadi?" tanya Heenim.

"Dia dongsaengmu, Minho!" jawabnya.

"Hmmm, aku membencinya. Besok suruh dia bersiap untuk ku antarkan ke panti asuhan! Aish! Semakin lama wajahmu itu semakin menyebalkan!" kata Heenim sembari menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Minho.

Mata Minho mulai berkaca-kaca. Heenim yang mabuk hanya tersenyum bahkan dia mulai tertawa.

"Minho, lekaslah kau pergi ke kamarmu," kata Leeteuk. Dia takut Heenim akan menyakiti hati Minho.

"Ani, hyung. Tidak apa. Noona selalu menyatakannya setiap kali dia mabuk. Namun dia tidak akan pernah benar-benar melakukannya, hyung." Kata Minho sembari tertawa getir. "Noona?" kata Minho sembari menghampiri Heenim. Dia melangkah lebih dekat kearahnya.

"Yak! Lepaskan tangan Kotormu itu! Wajahmu mirip sekali dengan orang itu! Sialan!" kata Heenim sembari menjauhkan dirinya dari Minho.

"Sudahlah Minho. Biar hyung yang mengurus Noonamu," kata Leeteuk. Minho pun menurut. Dia diam disana sedangkan Leeteuk membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

Baru saja Leeteuk masuk. Dia kembali keluar dengan handpon yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Hyung ada apa?" tanya Minho pada Leeteuk.

"Kau temani Noonamu dulu. Hyung ada panggilan kerja," kata Leeteuk. Mendengarnya Minho diam saja. Sedangkan Leeteuk bergegas keluar dari apartemen tersebut. Minho sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan noonanya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihatnya mabuk seperti itu.

Dengan langkahnya yang kecil, perlahan Minho membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Tampak Heenim yang tengah berbaring. Minho menatapnya, dia tidak berani masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Dia melihat Heenim bergerak perlahan. Selimutnya menyingkap.

"Panas, sekali. Angel, kau masih disinikan! Angel!" panggilnya setengah mengigau. Minho pun segera masuk. Dia membenarkan selimut Heenim.

"Umma…." Bisiknya lemah.

.

.

.

**_"Saranghae, Kim Heechul…." Bisiknya sembari memeluk erat tubuhku._**

**_"Nado, saranghae, Siwon-ah," ucapnya sembari balas memeluk namja tersebut._**

"Ummm….." gumamnya. Minho yang melihatnya segera mengambil handuk yang terlepas dari kening noonanya. "Wonnie…." Gumamnya.

**_"Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanyanya begitu khawatir._**

**_"NE, aku baik-baik saja," gumamku. Kami saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Hingga sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan kami. Dengan berat hati ku lepas tangannya._**

**_"Oppa… disana kau rupanya. Annyeong eonnie!" sapanya lembut "Oppa, kau harus mengantarku pulang. Kajja, aku tidak mau telat di ujian pianoku," katanya penuh rajukan._**

**_"Hmm," jawabnya. Dengan berat hati dia mengambil tas miliknya. Kemudian, meninggalkannya sendirian di kelas._**

**_"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi dariku, Siwonnie," aku menatapnya menjauh._**

"Noona? Noona, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Minho semakin khawatir. Dia memegang tangan sang noona yang terangkat mencoba meraih sesuatu.

"Ja…jangan pergi…." Isaknya. Minho memegang tangan noonanya erat.

"Noona…."

**_"Mianne, kita hanya bisa bertemu saat di luar sekolah saja," katanya sembari tersenyum. Melihatnya tersenyum membuat semua perasaaan kesalku hilang entah kemana. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membencinya._**

**_"Araseo, tidak apa. Lagi pula berdua denganmu tanpa gangguan dari yang lain lebih menyenangkan dari pada hanya sekedar jalan-jalan bersama," jawabku sembari tersenyum._**

**_"Heechullie," katanya sembari menarik tubuh kecil tersebut. Pelukannya sungguh memberikan rasa nyaman yang menyenangkan._**

"Hikh… hikh… hik…." Isaknya perlahan Minho yang ada disampingnya segera mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"No…noona…. Jangan menangis, ne? Aku ada disini, menjagamu noona," ucap Minho. Heenim membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan menatap Minho yang tampak begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Mianne…." Ucapnya.

"Tidurlah, noona. Aku disini menjagamu," kata Minho sembari tersenyum. Mendengar perkataannya Heenim menatap Minho. Dia memngulurkan tangannya. Mencoba meraih dan mengusap pucuk kepalanya lembut.

"Mi...nho…. mian… miane…" ucapnya mendengarnya Minho hanya tersenyum. Noonanya mungkin bisa berbuat kasar namun dia tahu bahwa dia sangat menyayanginya. Noonanya selalu mengatakan hal yang membuatnya menangis, namun dia tidak bisa jauh darinya. Selama ini yang orang yang telah memberikan dan memperjuangkan banyak hal untuknya adalah noonanya. Hanya noonanya, tidak ada umma atau pun appa yang harusnya menemaninya. Hanya noona, noonanya Kim Heenim.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Keluarga Choi.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit sakit perut," kata Leeteuk.

"Tterima kasih, Dr. Park. Aku sangat khawatir akan keadaannya," ucapnya sembari membelai seorang anak yang saat itu tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Baiklah, karena keadaannya tampak normal, sebaiknya aku pulang saja," kata Leeteuk pamitan.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja di sini," kata seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

"Siwon-ah, mianne. Terima kasih untuk tawarannya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Istriku sedang sakit," kata Leeteuk menjelaskan.

"Klo begitu mian, hyung. Yeobo aku akan mengantar Leeteuk hyung pulang. Kau jagalah Taemin baik-baik, ne," kata Siwon sembari mengecup kening istrinya tersebut.

"Ne, yeobo," jawab Sungmin sembari melepaskan pelukan Siwon.

"Kau tidak usah repot-repot melakukannya, Siwon-ah," kata Leeteuk.

"Tidak apa," jawab Siwon. Kedua namja tersebut segera melangkahkan kakinya.

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka pun tiba disebuah apartement mewah tempat dimaan Leeteukk tinggal.

"Terima kasih. Siwon-ah!" kata Leeteuk.

"Tidak apa, hyung. Emm… jadi disinilah kau tinggal hyung?" tanya Siwon sembari menatap sekeliling komplek apartement tersebut.

"Ne," kata Leeteuk. "Kau mau mampir?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aniya, nanti Sungmin khawatir. Lagi pula aku akan menjaga Taemin," kata Siwon.

"Kau sangat baik Siwon-ah. Aku sangat iri padamu," kata Leeteuk. Mendengar pujian tersebut Siwon hanya tersenyum.

"Kau bisa saja hyung. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu," kata Siwon sembari melambaikan tangannya. Sedangkan Leeteuk dia berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya ke apartement tersebut.

Dia membuka pintu menuju rumahnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidurnya. Dia terkejut melihat Minho yang tengah mengenggam tangan Heenim.

"Yak! Baiklah, sepertinya aku akan kembali tidur di kamar kerjaku," kata Leeteuk. Dia menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

"Ukh, Siwonnie…." Isaknya sembari memegangi perutnya yang besar tersebut. Air matanya kian banyak yang jatuh. "Akh…." Tangannya berusaha meraih telpon yang ada di dekat meja tempat tidurnya.

"Selamat nona Kim. Anda melahirkan seorang putra yang tampan sekali," kata sang suster. Dia diam saja. Suster tersebut menyodorkan bayi itu di hadapannya.

"Apakah anda ingin menggendongnya?" tanya sang suster. Yang dia lakukan malah memalingkan wajahnya. "Nona?" tanya sang suster keheranan.

"Aku lelah. Bawa dia menjauh dariku," katanya sembari memalingkan wajahnya. Suster tersebut tampak sedikit terkejut.

Dia berbalik hendak membawa bayai tersebut. Seolah tahu bahwa dia akan dijauhkan dari ibunya. Bayi tersebut mulai menangis. Dia tetap bertahan, tidak memalingkan wajahnya bahkan sekejap.

"Hikh…hikh..hikh…." isaknya.

Tiga hari telah berlalu, dia tengah duduk sendirian di dalam kamarnya. Hingga seorang suster mengetuk pintunya.

"Nona Kim, ini surat izin anda. Dan tolong tanda tangani berkas-berkas yang harus anda tangani ada di kantor," kata sang suster.

"Ne, saya akan ke kantor untuk menandatanganinya," katanya.

Si perawat pun keluar, meninggalkannya sendirian. Dia terdiam sejenak dan membereskan barang-barang miliknya. Dia berjalan keluar ruangan miliknya. Dia berjalan menuju ruangan administrasi.

"Silahkan masuk," kata sebuah suara. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan tersebut, "Ini berkas-berkas yang harus anda tanda tangani," katanya sembari menyodorkan sebuah map.

"Dokter…," katanya dengan nada yang bergetar. Dia sedikit ragu akan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Kami akan merawatnya beberapa minggu ke depan, hingga keadaannya membaik. Kemudian dia akan kami bawa ke panti asuhan. Dia anak lelaki yang sehat," kata sang dokter. Selama mendengarkan penjelasan dokter tersebut, dia diam dan membaca isi map tersebut.

"Dimana saya harus menandatanganinya?" tanyanya.

"Disini," katanya sembari menunjukkan dimana letak tanda tangan.

Dia berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut. Dia menelusuri koridor sepi tersebut. Hingga sebuah pemandangan menarik perhatiannya.

"Aigo, lihatlah putri kita. Dia sangat cantik bukan?" tanya sebuah suara.

"Iya, tentu saja. Siapa lagi appa dan ummanya," jawabnya.

Dia terdiam sejenak. Dia belum sempat melihatnya. Belum pernah melihat darah dagingnya. Aeganya yang dipertahankannya mati-matian.

"Ani, aku harus pergi…" ucapnya ragu. Dia berbalik menuju pintu keluar namun dia akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya kearah sebaliknya.

"Hikh… hikh…. Hikh…." Isaknya saat melihat seorang bayi yang tengah berada dalam incubator tersebut.

"Mian… mianne…." Isaknya lagi saat dirasanya bayi tersebut menyentuh jemari tangannya.

.

.

.

TBC

Mind to review? (-_-)


End file.
